broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Crescent
"And... That's not supposed to happen right?" -Dark normal says when something backfires Dark's Personality He is loyal to his friends and family and he is not scared to die to save one of them. He also only tells the truth if he needs to, or if he wants to but he tells lies here and there. He also very bossy or rude to those who treaten him, he isn't comfortable, or don't trust. He's nice once you get to know him though. Appearance His Cutie mark is a Fleur De Lis and his coat is dark red. His mane is red and black while his wings, armor, and tail are yellow and black. He is a unicorn with bat wings… so I guess he's an alicorn. His ears are always burning due to a magic spell backfiring on him so he left them burning his ears so he can hear. Spells and Weaknesses Ice- Freeze: Dark traps the targets legs in solid ice. Mostly used to escape. Cold Rain: Dark grabs a cloud and makes it rain heavily on the target. Either used to distract them, put out giant fires, or to get the target angry. Frozen Barrage: Sends a barrage of sharp, pointy ice shards at the target. Fire- Fireball: Dark fires a single fireball at the target and depending how angry he is will make the fireball bigger. Flame Ring: He shoots a flaming ring at the target waiting for them to jump through and when they do they get trapped inside it because he shrinks it so that they'll get burnt on the sides. Fire Mine: Dark places a landmine down that will explode the second a life form touches it. It will take him a few seconds to cast the spell and it will have a two foot radius, leaving behind a fire column. Lightning- Sparks: This move isn't really an attacking move it's more of a distraction. Dark uses this spell to light wood or any flamable object on fire to distract his opponent so he could think. Thunder Roar: Dark flies up to a cloud and boucnes on it to shoot a lightning bolt at his enemy. It hits sometimes but other times it backfires on him. Lightning: He grabs a cloud and shoots a lightning bolt out of it but uses his magic to aim it more carefully… it still can hit him if it gets knocked backwards. Other- Teleportation: He teleports himself but normally ends up in the wrong location and it's rare that he gets it right. He can also teleport his allies perfectly fine. Bronze Shield: He uses his true power to create a barrier that is near impossible to break. It get's harder for him to hold as time goes by, or if he's using it cover more than himself, or if he layers it. Normal Barrier: He uses his magic to put up a barrier that is easier for him to hold up and he can put up more than one. The Bronze Trail: He breaks the sound barrier leaving behind a bronze trail behind him. Dark can't always pull that off. Weaknesses and Faults He will literally throw his life away for those he trusts, loves, needs, or if they are friends or family. Dark will spare any opponent who he fights giving them a chance to leave but it also can lead to his death if not careful. He is weak to a rare ore and it's called moon gold, which can only be found deep inside the moon. To tell if it's moon gold or normal gold he looks at it carefully and if he see's any white on it then it's moon gold. If he is exposed to it for about two and a half hours he will die. How he got to Ponyville Dark didn't always live in Ponyville or in any charted zones of Equestria, and yet he finds his way to Ponyville trying to find an answer to a question. He never knew why he was more of a night pony more than a day pony so basically traveled Equestria to find the answer but he never found the answer to his question. He eventually started to put the pieces together around the same time he started fighting others who stood in his way. He wasn't trying to look evil but he always get into them… sometimes in the most stupidest ways. When he got to Ponyville it was nighttime and he lived inside of the Everfree and he waited for morning to enter town.